Wide Awake, a Freak Morice Fanfiction
by FreakFan210
Summary: The 5 siblings of the youtube sensation Freak Morice learn how to deal with the tensions that arise in their band.


"Shani, you keep singing that D flat!" Daniel says, looking to his left as he lets his weight rest on his acoustic guitar, the same one used in all their videos since the beginning. "We've been doing this for 3 hours, why can't you get it?"

Shani, who is normally the calm of the group, is visibly getting upset and frustrated.

"Leave her alone, Daniel! It's a hard part," Kahlia says, peering across shani to her younger brother, trying to keep the peace.

"No, Kahlia, it's ok. I'm doing it wrong," Shani says as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose "Let's just do it again; I won't mess up."

Daniel plays an Ab chord, giving the three siblings their pitches to start their latest youtube cover of Katy Perry's Wide Awake. He counts off and they start singing, all three singing in tight, beautiful harmonies. As the song goes on, they continue to sound great. After over a year of making youtube videos together, these siblings have perfected their sound, which is sweet and naïve, but musically complex, with Daniel arranging all their tightly knit vocal parts and adding his own intricate guitar playing. But when they get to the bridge, Shani, the youngest of the Ferguson's sings the part wrong again. Daniel stops the song again, but doesn't say anything. Shani, defeated and angry at her brother, gets up and leaves the room.

"I just don't get it!" he says.

"Well you don't have to be so hard on her, Dan!" Kahlia says, getting up to go after her.

"I didn't even say anything this time!" He says, putting is guitar to the side of him, sitting there defeated as his older sister walks out of the room without saying anything.

Kahlia, dressed in a white blouse and blue jeans, walks down the hall, brushing some of her dyed red hair out of her face with her left hand. She knocks on her the door as she pushes it open. The two sisters share a room. Shani, how has now removed her glasses, is lying on her bed, still in her purple top and black jeans, and her face is red, small tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Oh Shani! Don't cry!" Kahlia says as she walks in, closing the door behind her.

Shani sits up, wiping her face "I never do that! It was so easy, I don't know why I kept messing up…" She shakes her head and pounds a fist on her bed.

Kahlia sits on the edge of the bed, looking around their room from a different vantage point than she's used to. She puts her hand on Shani's ankle, silently comforting her. After a few minutes just sitting there, comforting each other in silence as only sisters can do, Kahlia says "You know, it's all so silly! The whole Freak Morice thing. In the beginning we all had so much fun, but lately it's become so serious and we've all been fighting a lot more. Joel won't even talk to me because of what happened when we were filming More Than This. We started doing this to bring us all closer together!" Kahlia turns towards Shani, now sitting with both legs on the bed, leaning forward towards Shani.

"It's still fun though… When I'm not messing up!" Shani says, looking down again. Kahlia moves herself closer to her younger sister, sitting next to her and putting her arm around her back. The two sisters leans their heads into each other, Shani's long black hair mixing with Kahlia's red. They turn towards each other, Shani's eyes still red and puffy from crying, while Kahlia's are strong and comforting, but intense and intimidating. Shani's heart starts racing a bit fast, as Kahlia puts a hand on her sister's waist, leaning in towards her and putting their lips together.

Daniel has gone into the boy's room by now. He sits on his bed while Nathan and Joel play Xbox360. Dan's arms are folded and his face is serious while Joel and Nathan joke around and play Call of Duty.

"You're not even gonna ask what happened?" Daniel finally speaks up.

Without pausing the game, Nathan says "Uh… what happened?" "With what?" Joel adds.

"With the video! We didn't even start filming! Shani kept messing up the bridge and she got all mad and left!"

"Oh… Well that sucks", the two boys say.

Daniel, angry at their apathy doesn't even respond. The two youngest Ferguson boys continue to play for a while, until they realize that their brother is actually upset. Joel pauses the game and a silence comes over the room. They look back at their older brother, but before they can say anything, all three boys are caught off guard by a faint noise. Through the wall separating the girls' room for the boys' room, the three Ferguson brothers could hear their sisters. It was faint and muffled, but it was unmistakable. They heard both of their sisters, the oldest Ferguson and the youngest Ferguson, moaning and panting. But there was something very different about this sound. The three brothers knew at once that this was not the sound of their sisters crying, which they have come to hear many times in their lives through that wall. They didn't want to say anything about it, but they all knew.

When Kahlia, just fifteen minutes prior, kissed her little sister on the lips, she didn't know that it would lead to what was now happening. She meant the kiss in a comforting, purely sisterly way. At least at first. When she pressed her lips against Shani's, they were both taken by the moment, and instead of pulling away quickly like she meant to, Kahlia found herself kissing more, easing the tension in her body and putting her hand on Shani's young face. Shani, who had never kissed anyone before, was overtaken by her 12 year old hormones and kissed her sister back passionately, quickly going from a shattered and sad little sister to a rather forceful and electrifying lover, pushing her tongue into Kahlia's mouth. And before they knew what was happening, Shani found herself stripped of her clothes and on her back. Kahlia had removed her white blouse and her small but perky breasts will still in her blue bra as she began to eat out her sister. Her tongue moved slowly from the very bottom to the very top of Shani's pussy, which was already wet before her sister got down there, but as Kahlia's tongue reached her young clit, she felt herself gush, getting soaking wet. Kahlia closed her mouth around her sisters young pussy and started to suck her clit, moving her tongue around it in small fast circles, feeling her hands up and down Shani's young nude body. Starting to feel more comfortable, Shani puts her hand on Kahlia's head, running her fingers, her brightly colored nails, through Kahlia's red hair, pushing her harder into her pussy. As Kahlia starts going faster and harder, Shani lets out a moan, giving into the wonderful feeling of her sister's mouth on her untouched vagina. As Kahlia continues to suck her little sisters clit, she slowly pushes two fingers inside her tight young pussy, going slow and deep but pushing hard. They both start moaning as Kahlia's fingers start to move faster in and out of her sisters pussy. She start to kiss her way up Shani's young nude body, and begins to kiss her neck. Kahlia's chest pushing against Shani's while her fingers start rubbing her clit hard. Shani reaches behind Kahli and unhooks her bra, pulling it off and groping her sisters perky tits as she continues to moan loudly. Kahlia moves and starts kissing Shani on the lips. Shani quickly pushes Kahlia on her back and gets on top of her, causing Kahlia to gasp loudly as her sister takes control. Shani begind to unbutton Kahlia's jeans and pulls them off, moving down the bed and bringing them with her, tossing them to the side as she, almost jumping, puts her head between her sister's legs. She begins licking and sucking Kahlia's wet pussy through her panties, furiously and passionately. Kahlia begins to moan loudly now as she feels her perky tits, laying back and letting her younger sister take over. Shani rips off Kahlia's cotton panties and begins to finger her, staring down at her sister's big brown eyes with a look of control and sexual confidence that almost frightens her almost equally inexperienced sister.

The door opens and the three Ferguson boys are standing in the doorway. They don't say anything or even act shocked at what they see when they open the door. Both girls stop what they were doing and turn to them, all five siblings staring at each other in silence.

"I'm sorry, Shani" Daniel says, moving into their room.

Shani moves off of the bed and walks towards her oldest brother. Still in total silence, she begins to unbutton his shirt and pulls it off of his big shoulders. She looks at Joel and Nathan and says

"You two, go with Kahlia," and then turning back to Daniel, she pushes him down on his knees. "You're going to give me a better apology than that, Daniel," she said, lifting her left leg up onto the chair that's next to them.

The two younger boys do as they're told, walking over to their older sister who's lying naked on the bed. She sits up in front of them and looks up at them with sex in her eyes. She begins to unbutton Joel's pants and Nathan quickly starts to unbutton his. As their pants come down, two cocks spring out at Kahlia, already a little hard from seeing both of their sisters naked and the anticipation of what was going to happen. She puts her hand on Joel's cock, stroking it and getting it harder while she turns to Nathan, opening her mouth and letting his young cock enter.

On the other side of the room, Shani puts both of her hands on Daniels head as he begins to lick her pussy. She moans loudly as her brother's tongue flicks over her clit fast and hard, reaching his hands around her and grabbing your cute ass while he eats her out.

Kahlia is taking Nathan's now completely hard cock deep inside her mouth as she gets on all fours on the bed, rocking her self back and forth to take it deeper. Joel pulls off his shirt and gets on the bed with her, feeling her body. He squeezes her perky tits and runs his hands over her round, sexy ass. He positions himself behind her and begins to rub his cock against her soaking wet pussy, teasing her and getting his cock lubed up. But he then moves his hard wet dick up higher, pushing against Kahlia's small asshole. He grabs onto her hips and slowly pushes himself inside. Kahlia lets out a muffled scream as Joel's dick pushes inside her ass, but she relaxes her muscles and lets him inside. She pushes back against it, letting Nathan's cock fall out of her mouth and she bounces back and forth on Joel's large cock, losing her anal virginity.

In fact, none of the Ferguson siblings had ever had any kind of sex, and this orgy of sucking and fucking was not only new for them, but completely out of character, as if they were all under some sort of spell. The only thing that made this bear any resemblance to their normal behavior was that they were doing it together, as a family, as they do everything.

By this time, Shani has already gotten Daniel's pants off and has pushed him down on his back on her bed, his head resting right by Kahlia's body as she gets fucked from both ends. Shani straddles her older brother and quickly pushes his cock inside of her, ridding him hard and bouncing up and down on his thick cock. She screams loudly, encouraging Kahlia to do the same, although, with Nathan's thick dick inside of her mouth, her screams of pleasure are muffled and gargled.

Shani orders Nathan to come over to her, and she starts to kiss him hard, shoving her tongue deep in her mouth and stroking his cock hard while she keeps riding Daniel.

"Daniel's mouth is open, Nathan. Why don't you try that?" she says to her brother, pushing him away from her and motioning him to put his cock into his brother's mouth. He does as she asks and Daniel enthusiastically takes the dick deep inside his mouth, moving his tongue all around it as he keeps fucking his youngest sibling.

Kahlia has now turned around and straddled Joel, putting his cock in her pussy and riding him hard, her tits bouncing up and down in his face. She screams hard as she feels her body start to tremble. Her pussy gushes as she cums on her brother's dick, screaming loudly in pleasure. The sound of his sister cumming brings Nathan to climax himself, pulling out and shooting his load over his brothers face. Shani leans down and puts Nathan's dick in her mouth, sucking off the last drips of cum while she keeps bouncing on Daniel's cock. She then starts to lick all the cum off of Daniel's face as she feels his cock start to swell up too. She jumps off of his cock and gets on her knees

"Quick! Cum for me, Daniel! Cover your little sister's face!" she damands, and he stands up, stroking his cock hard for her in front of her young and eager face. She reaches out and plays with his balls as she opens her mouth wide, sticking out her tongue ready for cum.

Kahlia lays on her back, her body still trembling from her intense orgasm as Joel straddles her and pushes her tits together. She puts his cock between them and helps him fuck them. Nathan comes behind her as Joel starts jerking off his cock, saying he's about to cum. Nathan grabs it in his hand and strokes it hard until his huge load of white hot cum shoots onto their sister's tits, some reaching her face and dripping down her chin.

Daniel screams as his cum shoots out of his long hard dick right into his little sister's mouth. She screams in joy and keeps rubbing his balls until all the cum has left his dick. She reaches up and starts to suck him off more, getting all of it in her mouth. Nathan does the same to Joel, sucking the last few drops of cum into his mouth while Kahlia lays there and watches, rubbing the cum over her perky tits.

The five siblings stop and look at each other. They all begin to laugh, knowing that what they did was wrong, but that it felt so amazing. They know that this won't be the last time they all play together like this and they know that anytime they have problems with the band, that they can be fixed with an orgy.

Daniel, Kahlia, and Shani all clean up quickly and get back in their clothes. They go back to the music room and turn on their camera. Daniel sits with his guitar and looks over at his sisters. He gives them a big smile and they smile back. He counts off the song and they record it perfectly on the first try.


End file.
